<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>激情 by pornville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187733">激情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornville/pseuds/pornville'>pornville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornville/pseuds/pornville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1970s经济滞胀，失业率高就业难，Merlin在家乡小镇Ealdor中学毕业，于卡梅洛特酒店打工偶遇Freya（设定为Uther婚外情和Vivian的私生子）遂发展为女友，却不想一次意外邂逅家中长子Arthur……【听起来真他妈狗血</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.笔力太烂，写完整个人都颓了……主要了却执念<br/>2.AMA无差，肉汤2w字内短篇，约四章，两发完。双结尾，一个BE一个HE。Merlin视角。故事大部分来源于爱丽丝门罗的《激情》（希望不算侵权），东施效了个颦……<br/>3.写的原因：想看阳光、金发、红色敞篷汽车（凯迪拉克火箭尾真的好康！）以及末路狂花？不存在的，只是喜欢公路片一路逃离的感觉。写完就去复习初会！<br/>4.故事背景在美国，因前段时间看了双峰镇以及米国一些梗更熟悉一点，夹带了某些私货和串梗？<br/>5.除主要几个人物名地名外，都改成中文译名因为是配角……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——好吧，Merlin最终屈服，左边主驾驶位上的那四肢僵硬的大块头，虽然确实有一堆落日余晖里的乱蓬蓬金发，但绝对——彻头彻尾没有任何一点廉耻之心。<br/>
不然怎么会灿烂得像——那个词怎么说来着，传说里的太阳神？</p><p>当然，前提是那位古希腊神祗驾驶的不是四轮马车而是凯迪拉克60s跑车。<br/>
前提是Merlin没有像个落难少女一样，被俘虏去面对一屋子漂白剂和针头，而路上还不能说一个字。</p><p>——————</p><p>Merlin今年夏天从Ealdor小镇唯一的中学毕业。<br/>
但是他并不急于同其它同龄人一样，去继承祖上传下的“吃饭家伙”——编藤手艺，或者和好友Will一起套上粉色条纹衫守冰淇淋摊，给邻居小孩的恶作剧撵得满大街跑。当然，更加不会幻想着有钱去他艳羡的东海岸地区上大学。他怎么可能？<br/>
他才不会去呢，他对Gaius说，胡妮丝的糕点铺一直缺人手，再说，70年代的失业潮，读完大学也不好找工作呀。可他偶尔也会瞟几眼抽屉里的存款单，有没有多算或者少算一笔数字。<br/>
义务教育已经完成了，他还能幻想些什么呢？</p><p>Gaius临时经理一个叫卡梅洛特的连锁酒店。<br/>
几年前，Ealdor曾是那种无关紧要的小镇，生活在闲言碎语、日出而作的乡村节奏中。<br/>
接着，不知哪股风吹来，它很快从一个小渔村，摇身一变成了依傍丰水期阿瓦隆湖的度假中心，而后者就是“卡梅洛特”公司、那些叼着雪茄喝红茶的人，在电视里讲着“新经济浪潮”。但实际上除了一路飙升的物价，像Will和Merlin这样的本土居民手里，空荡荡的腰包依然鼓不起来。上个月，Gaius向Merlin抛来一根暑期侍应生的橄榄枝，于是Merlin挪到了十英里外的卡梅洛特。</p><p>而当Freya“哎唷”一声跌在地毯图章上的时候，Merlin并没有闲心去多想，比如，对面一汪深褐色的秋水里暗藏了什么玄机？<br/>
“你没事吧？”他生怕手里的药水瓶掉在走廊的地上。<br/>
因为这事不能全怪他莽撞的旋风腿，是Gaius让他去楼上跑个腿找镇静药。Gaius基本上相当于这儿护巢的老鹅，把卡梅洛特的所有员工都围在翅膀下，兼开一些治疗头疼脑热的草方子。<br/>
然后，是Merlin意料之外，以后却常常出现的——绿眼睛的Morgana扬了下巴睥睨着他们，在Freya美丽的羞怯里吐着蛇信子。她是Freya同父异母的姐姐。</p><p>所以一周后，他在美杜莎恶魔，也就是Morgana的怂恿下表白了，以及Freya的脸红淹没在她女伴尖叫“一见钟情”“天生一对”之类的东西中。女孩嘛，天真幻想，老是会这样，他想。<br/>
等到几十年如一日朝富家子弟竖中指的Will，眼神钉上Freya后，他在Merlin的T恤上戳了个洞，跟他眼睛一样大，“Merlin！Merlin，去他妈的Merlin，我真没机会追你女朋友吗？”<br/>
Ferya是那种女孩，也许她永远学不来他们这样的浓厚乡音，但和这些乡下人交谈时，也不会凸显她优雅的口音，她主动放弃家族产业——卡梅洛特的高薪待遇，夏天一结束就要去做非洲的慈善志愿。<br/>
但Merlin听到Freya闪烁其词表示会资助他的大学学费的时候，憋了一口气逃下两层楼，留下绞着头发呆滞的Freya。<br/>
“你可比我们，比任何人，都值得接受这钱呢，Merlin……”Morgana的高跟鞋在楼板上晃着拍子，直勾勾地盯着他，硬要从他这儿挖出个理由。<br/>
Merlin咬咬指甲，为什么还有人认为他会去上大学呢？他并没有期待着它，真的，他听见他的声音说。</p><p>因此一不做二不休的Morgana，很快把Merlin扔上Pendragon家的礼拜天餐桌，是那栋离卡梅洛特不远的避暑别墅。<br/>
没错，是扔上，因为这是一群捕食者的沉默，直到Freya父亲Uther Pendragon打破注视，声音从长桌一头传来：“你看起来是个正派可靠的年轻人，不像那些嬉皮士。”<br/>
他说“嬉皮士”的时候停顿了一小会儿。随即，Uther和阿古温几个人的话题就进入“合理的经济波动”“毒害身心的垮掉派”“水门事件”之类让人哈欠连天的东西。<br/>
以那种Uther入座前千万不让袖子起皱的神态，或者是那些介绍他们壁毯上古老贵族图章的口吻“我们家族是乘五月花号过来的”。<br/>
Merlin从不关心政治新闻，至少不是主动。<br/>
当他们长到可以谈论女孩的年龄，好事者Will就对Merlin嚷嚷，什么纷纷乱乱的“两极霸权”啦、“自由主义”啦、“个人平等”啦，不怪他，Will死在监狱里的老爸是个共产党。<br/>
如果Ealdor的大街上也有性解放游行队伍或者任何一种请命，Will一定名列榜首，不幸的是并没有，所以他还在穿卡通外套卖冰淇淋。相比云里雾里的报纸议论，Merlin更热衷于胡妮丝的戚风蛋糕，党派辩论的华丽诺言，从不会给Merlin和Will，还有赤脚走路的流浪汉，分派哪怕一碗麦片粥。<br/>
Will坐在单人沙发上一手抓着爆米花，一手抢回电视遥控器，屏幕跳回民主党的演讲。<br/>
“早不就给你说了，尼克松这只老狐狸会砸了自己的脚。”<br/>
Will的口水给屏幕呛上点。<br/>
那群嗡嗡叫的记者都想第一个抛出手中的上吊绳。<br/>
“也许有些人和理想的距离就像观望星体。”不记得在哪儿看的一本书的对话跳进Merlin脑子。<br/>
不过这不影响他欣赏Morgana和Uther的永远不一致的意见，加之唾沫横飞的精彩。</p><p>再后来，Merlin就自然融入了Pendragon的每次星期天聚餐。这家的女主人，Uther的妻子，薇薇安，是Freya美貌和智慧的源泉。Morgana的四岁儿子莫德里德，眼睛移不开迷彩服兵人和亚瑟王传说。兰斯是Freya的表兄，侵占掉一间大多数人从不踏入的藏书室，所以也是Merlin来时的自然栖息地，那些厚厚皮革的海德格尔、尤利西斯、艾伦•金斯伯格……都是在学校阅览区没有见过的名字。<br/>
兰斯让他放心把书拿回家看，“你随时可以拿走，来了又去。”<br/>
因为Merlin总是丢了魂似的沉浸其中，看得汗流浃背忘乎所以。<br/>
薇薇安叫他吃饭，兰斯探进半个身子敲敲门。<br/>
“Merlin…你果然又在这里。”Merlin于是从那本《荒原》抬起眼。<br/>
他一边跟着兰斯走下楼梯一边喃喃自语：<br/>
他是这荒芜世界的破碎形象吗？所以他的一切并不重要？<br/>
当然他的确不重要。大多数情况下，周围所有人都比他重要，他想。</p><p>格温和她哥哥是另一对常规访客，她和Merlin从未谋面的Morgana弟弟订了婚。格温会笑得眉眼盈盈，像兰斯一样容易亲近，Merlin尤其喜欢她，尽管她脸上偶尔掠过模糊的阴霾，是那些“酗酒”、“未婚夫”之流的乱七八糟。<br/>
就算是女巫Morgana，在她疗养医生的定期回访后，都会在阳台朝他背影，恶毒地吐口水、迫害酒瓶，所以，格温一晃而过的暗影根本算不了什么。每个人都有他们的烦心事。<br/>
每当这种时刻，Freya就会揽住他的腰，暗示任何人都不要去招惹：“你知道的，她是Morgana，没人猜得透。”<br/>
Morgana就是Morgana——这是永恒真理。<br/>
Morgana是Uther早年另一桩风流轶事，童年在Uther前妻伊格莱恩的羽翼下，直到伊格莱恩为了Nimueh的嬉皮士抗议，离开了Uther。<br/>
18岁时候，Morgana像蛇一样溜得无影无踪，没人知道她在哪个角落，当她再次出现在Uther视线中的时候，抱着小小的、裹着波西米亚流苏毛巾的莫德里德。那年，伊格莱恩自杀了。Morgana有长期的睡眠困扰。Merlin后来才知道这件事。</p><p>“Freya年纪最小，但其实比谁都聪明，她擅长从天气放晴中感知纯粹的美——一种现代社会很难得的品质，你和她会幸福的，她不像其他孩子，也不像Uther。”薇薇安叹息着向玫瑰丛翻找花铲，请Merlin帮她清理草皮上的枯叶。他从花圃里剪下一朵娇嫩的粉红色玫瑰预备送Freya。<br/>
Merlin眼里，薇薇安和Uther几乎是硬币相反的两面。Uther不愿意错过袖子上一颗纽扣，会为了拿混袜子颜色而布满阴云，他同样也能在电视上和嘉宾笑语不断，讲述卡梅洛特的“乡村振兴计划”；薇薇安之前是个英语教师，独自一人抚养当时不被Uther所知的Freya。但Merlin第二次撞见她擦掉嘴角瘀伤的血的时候，就开始暗暗疑心Uther，他也好奇为什么这家人对此视而不见。</p><p>Freya接过Merlin的礼物，双手向后，把那朵玫瑰藏了起来，浮出酒窝：<br/>
“明年夏天我的志愿工作就结束啦，如果我们那之后结婚的话，你家里面打算什么时候见见我呀？”<br/>
或者有一两次，当Merlin在亲吻Freya的时长上越来越久，演变成某种慌乱急促的喘息时，Freya阻止了他们说，“我想等我们结婚后”，当然Merlin不能违背她的意愿去那样做。<br/>
最近以来，Freya开始用“当我们结婚”、“我们以后”等等“我们”之类的词来形容他们的关系。没错，他们的默契是大家公认的，在晚餐后的家庭游戏中，当然这要等他们心照不宣避开Uther的时刻。在家庭游戏猜字谜的时候，往往心有灵犀地拿到第一的，是“Merlin和Freya”，第二名是格温和兰斯，或者格温和Morgana。所以使用这类词，不管是时间上还是关系发展上，都应该是很自然的结果。</p><p>但事实上Merlin从没和胡妮斯说他有一个已经谈婚论嫁的女友，他是提起过，他在酒店期间到了一些有趣的人，Morgana兰斯格温，这些新鲜的友谊和他们奇怪的家庭矛盾。而关于Freya的一切是完全不需要好奇和质疑的，好像物理定律，天生就在那里了。所以他理所当然地忘记，直到Freya睁大眼睛提出这个让他搁浅的问题。他早应该预料到的，因为这是必然的结局，他不能害怕，Freya很美，每一个微笑都那么善良。<br/>
她是Merlin所能拥有的最佳选择，聪明富有教养，完全不同于那些在房产中介或者小饭馆擦洗地板、飞短流长的女孩儿。就像Will的评价，“该死的Merlin，你全是他妈的狗屎运！”。<br/>
他甚至偶尔可以想象出他和Freya加上胡妮丝，也许还有Will的未来将会是什么样，在熊熊燃烧的壁炉前拉响圣诞礼炮。只是这一切都过分完美，就像听法官宣读人生履历。他们家庭背景的鸿沟暂且不谈，这对于他们俩从来不是问题。</p><p>所以他打定主意下周末回家和胡妮斯先谈谈见面的事情，然后一切又会顺理成章。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那个红色的玩具兵人偏离路线飞向阳台时，Merlin本能地伸手——人偶是抓住了，莫德里德爆发出一声欢呼“哇偶！”，Merlin很不合时宜地脚底打滑，压在某次因超新星爆发——显然是Morgana，留下的玻璃残骸上，赤裸的膝盖稍时鲜血如注。Merlin咬着嘴皮、扶住栏杆爬起来，想来只是一点皮肉，小时候从树上摔断腿也没怎么疼。但扫地女佣连带着楼梯已经颤抖在Morgana的集中营式咆哮。害怕连带罪责——莫德里德睁着委屈的大眼睛，紧紧攥住玩具，先发制人地放声大哭，Freya正从房子另一端跑过来，上气不接下气。<br/>兰斯端来一盆水，格温拿湿毛巾帮他清洗伤口，怕擦到破绽的皮肉，连忙问他疼不疼。<br/>“其实还行吧，没什么问题。”Merlin替手忙脚乱的众人笑笑。<br/>伤口不大，但血流不止，已经把毛巾染红了一大片。<br/>格温忧心地望了望他的腿，“你需要消毒、缝针，我们现在就得把你送医院去。”<br/>“那Merlin也还得挨一阵子，最近的也在三四公里外。”兰斯说。卡梅洛特附近并没有医院，这也是为什么Gaius的潦草医术常常有用武之地。<br/>就在这时，一辆红色敞篷车招摇过市地开进院子。<br/>格温脸上焕发出光芒，“太好了，来的正是我们需要的人，一位医生。”<br/>“Arthur！我们的朋友Merlin被玻璃划了口子！”薇薇安跑到走廊向那人招手。</p><p>这个叫Arthur的人一来就不客气地抬起Merlin的腿，专注于伤势，格温被他驱赶去把车上的医疗箱取来。兰斯被晾了一边，枯站着。<br/>可怜的兰斯，失去了格温全部的注意力，Merlin暗暗默哀。即使是他，也看出了兰斯面对格温每次的神采飞扬。<br/>“职业病，随时做好准备。”这个一头蓬乱金发的男人接过箱子，点点头。</p><p>他缝合伤口的手法不算贴心可以说有点粗暴，敞开的领口上的混杂酒精味直冲到Merlin的脸，让Merlin的胃忍不住抗议。Merlin在酒店里常常遇到这种讨厌的客人，被领班叫去打扫或者搀扶那些吐一地、嚷嚷时运不济，或者是周旋于妻子情人、最后皮包空空的酒鬼，不知他是其中哪一种。但不管他是哪一种，脾气都不是太好，因为很快他就说：<br/>“你就不能消停一小会儿？”<br/>他的意思是Merlin不安分的腿。<br/>你也不看看几个称职的医生会喝得醉醺醺的，跑来给人缝伤口？Merlin咬牙切齿地想。<br/>这家伙落下手中的活计，转过头颅瞪了他一眼。是苍白的淡蓝眸子和卷曲的浅色睫毛。<br/>果然，典型的漂亮、庸俗金发傻瓜。<br/>Merlin不慎说出声，马上又希望没人听到这句涉嫌种族歧视的腹诽。<br/>他不知道为什么会这么想，他对金发碧眼其实没有偏见，甚至对Will收藏花花公子封面上，那几位领街主演的浓密毛发还有点迷恋，当然，只是一点点迷恋。（美国刻板观念里金发人种向来被认为是花瓶。）<br/>这人几乎成功地装作没听到，Merlin听见他掖住了一个表示不满的鼻音，起身宣布已经止住血。<br/>Freya过来搀扶住他的胳膊，莫德里德跟着Freya的背影溜进了一株盆栽，时不时慌慌张张地看一眼Morgana。Morgana现在抱着胳膊站在格温旁边，绿眼睛盯着Arthur，很难说清她在想什么，但绝对不是在莫德里德身上。<br/>“但他必须和我去一趟医院打破伤风针。”他狡猾地瞥一眼Merlin。Merlin选择把它解读为滥用职权的非法报复。<br/>“玻璃而已，有那么严重吗？”Morgana插进来问。<br/>“你也看见了，伤口太深嘛。”又是那种刚愎自用的声调。<br/>Merlin想，这句话的意思是“你也听见了，我反正都要去。”<br/>“也好，也好，得了破伤风可不是好玩的。再说，Uther也不会想看到他这样。”薇薇安捏着围裙一角，伸手拦住Morgana，惯于地和稀泥。Merlin隐隐觉得这里的“他”不是指自己。<br/>格温咽了口气，在Merlin的肩膀上抹了两下，“Arthur送你到他的医院，他会好好照顾你的。”她望了望Arthur，那种忧虑的神情又加剧了。</p><p>于是那辆红色敞篷车被开过来。<br/>“唉呀，很快就回来。希望赶得上薇薇安的大餐。牛腩，对吧？”那人冲大家敷衍笑一笑，打开车门，随之冲出的是稀释了的酒气，带一点薄荷味，刻意掩盖的痕迹。<br/>在Merlin被人粗暴塞进位子前，Freya抱了他一遍，为公平起见又抱了那人一下。<br/>最后，Morgana眯着她的绿眼珠，在他们俩间来回巡视，说了一句没头没尾的话：“给我看好点他，Merlin，你知道的。”<br/>知道什么呢？Merlin想起那股薄荷味的酒气。</p><p>接着就回到了现在车上的一片死寂。Merlin以为他至少会寒暄一两句，但这家伙只顾把车开得飞快，幸好公路上几乎看不见其他行车，也没遇到大摇大摆巡视疆土的丛林野物。小镇靠近俄亥俄州，因此野鹿、牛羊对蜷缩在钢铁盒子里的渺小人类熟视无睹，斜刺里杀出一匹健步如飞的驼鹿是常有的事。<br/>于是Merlin百无聊赖盯着后视镜里的枫叶林和荡漾的夕阳，有点违心地发现，阳光和主驾驶座上的人算得上相映成趣。乱蓬蓬的头发在风中飘摇，掺了赤裸裸的金黄，一种比Will那些封面兔女郎更精力充沛的金色，面部刻薄的鼻尖也泛着淡淡的光泽。<br/>别说，还真有点那些古希腊大理石雕像的意思……Merlin心烦意乱地想，不如说像那些挑剔的、张牙舞爪的上流交际花……瞧这脾气…一模一样……还有金色的头发……<br/>他得停下这些胡思乱想。<br/>“既然你被叫做Arthur，你父母应该很高兴你碰到一个Merlin？”Merlin决定咬掉自己的舌头，亚瑟王的老掉牙玩笑，有史以来他最糟糕的开场白，他愚蠢的大脑怎么想出来的？<br/>“我当然不知道我母亲的想法，她早死了。”<br/>Merlin一下子又被唐突的难堪噎住了。<br/>“啊呀，真对不起…”<br/>“车祸，撞上桥墩烧死，伊格莱恩。你不应该听说过？无所不知的'法师Merlin'？”他抬起眉毛。<br/>那就合理了，Merlin没早点想起他就是那个传说中的弟弟，格温的绝对正牌未婚夫，酗酒的那个，尽管刚刚他还在为好友兰斯打抱不平。<br/>不过，被大火活活烧死，这种自杀可真够惨烈的。他不会希望任何认识的人遭遇这种事，或者看着他们承受亲人这样的遭遇。可怜的Morgana。<br/>“但我，可能非常清楚为什么'您的母亲'，非要叫你一个古代白胡子魔法老头的名字，就那么渴望我身边的位置？”<br/>这一次，Arthur绝对是在羞辱他。<br/>“嘿！”Merlin忍不住跳起来，但意外牵扯的膝盖让他嘶嚎了一声。<br/>“真是个女孩。”Arthur挤出挑衅的声音，踩下一脚油门。<br/>不知道谁像个醉醺醺的金发妓女呢！Merlin想抗议，但这并不是一个非常有利的发现。<br/>很快Merlin不再有机会讲话，因为狂奔的风灌满他的耳朵和眼睛，让他的触觉和听觉生锈，让他不知道该想些什么，这有一点残忍，因为他很少任凭自己失去对大脑的掌控权。</p><p> </p><p>Merlin坐在冰冷的诊室面对四面墙，一个穿着白大褂的门诊医生端着玻璃试管走过来，Arthur跟他打了个照面。<br/>“好久不见，Leon。这个活儿我来做。”<br/>Leon点点头，把桌上的文件摞齐整，夹着几本表格给他让开位置，就出门去了。<br/>皮试结束，注射针头压进上臂肌肉又抽出，只有一点点疼。<br/>金发男盯着他，似乎致力于捕捉他每一个细微的疼痛表情，然后拿出来耻笑。<br/>“哇，亲爱的小Merlin，比我们想象中要勇敢呀！”这个混蛋，他对所有的病人都这样无耻？<br/>刚刚那个医生又探进来一个头，“Arthur，有电话找你，说是他的未婚妻。”他的意思指Merlin，Merlin好一会儿才反应过来那是Freya。<br/>“那就告诉她我们已经走了嘛。”Arthur头也不抬。<br/>Merlin对这个回答有点惊讶，继而更惊讶地发现“不用和Freya讲话”这个念头让他松了口气。按理来说，他不应该想着躲开Freya，这个念头是不对的。<br/>“那好吧，但要拒绝那位可爱的小姐可真不容易。”<br/>“知道啦，知道啦，我会把她的过家家玩具还给她。”Arthur拉拉袖子，站起来。<br/>如果不是Merlin了解Arthur本来就是个无礼的傻瓜的话，他差点就会说“你看起来就像被抢走骨头的大型金毛犬”或者“一头塞进屠宰场的蠢驴”之类的，他非常乐意、荣幸之至地用漂亮修辞指出Arthur的沮丧。<br/>那属于一般时刻。<br/>但是紧接着他还来不及思考，Arthur又弯下腰，牙齿贴在Merlin的耳朵附近，一股湿热的气息轮流吹着他那几根毛发。<br/>“你不想那么快回去，对吧？”<br/>Merlin想说不，但他似乎没有选择，他有过选择吗？<br/>那种情况下，特别是那样一双嘴唇在他颈后柔软地呼吸的时候，答案像水一样流走，只剩下一个命令。他的大脑，愚蠢的大脑，又怎么能说得出一个字呢？<br/>所以，Arthur这个漂亮的蠢货，百分百的、绝对是没有任何自知之明和羞耻之心。</p><p>这就是为什么他发现与来时不同方向的时候，他们已经离开医院很久了。<br/>他们朝夕阳落下的方向飞奔，没错，是飞去，残余的黄金大把撞碎在挡风玻璃、Arthur的头发、还有桃花心木的红漆面板上，Merlin几乎可以听到发动机混合着风声自由地咆哮。路边明晃晃、翻滚披拂的枫叶林在这种疾驰中模糊失控，和一些金色的线条、一些迟暮发红的光圈纠缠在一起，在方向盘之下。<br/>这种摩擦力导致的失控，通常来讲属于敞篷车的坏处，少数情况同样也是好处。Merlin不太能有这种经验，他承担不起昂贵的体验，更承受不了失控的代价。更准确一点说，他一向害怕承担失控的后果，它建立在毁灭的基础上。比如他有责任不能毁掉胡妮丝的生活，也不能毁掉Freya的未来。这是他的理智每天强调的事情。</p><p>但有时候他不需要太多理智，Morgana离开Uther加入嬉皮士时听从理智了吗？<br/>所以冲下一个小山坡后，他开始忘记是车在飞行还是自己在飞行，这种离地飞翔的速度本应该让他担心，但他没说一句话。<br/>“看着点他”，Morgana是这个意思？<br/>后来，他自己开车返回这条路的时候，发现这条叫5号公路，是有许多拐弯和分叉路口的，它也不可能没有其他行车，因为它是通向俄亥俄州的一条主要道路之一。所以按理来说车速不会有他记忆里那么快，任何人都不可能在上面心无旁骛地飞驰，所以即使有后来那些残酷的车祸事故，也只能被警方解释为“酒驾”、“疲劳”或者“自寻死路”，无论怎么看都是一种飞蛾扑火。<br/>他好像看到Arthur的嘴唇在说什么小心之类的话。<br/>小心什么？<br/>很快风声又把这个念头冲散了。同样被冲散的还有对Morgan叮嘱的疑惑、更遥远一点的Freya的期盼、迷迷糊糊的责任、甚至抛在脑后的那些可怕的、后来他发现做叫做“希望”的迷茫，和膝盖上的疼痛、路上的光影一起模糊不清，模糊成某种金黄色蜂蜜酒的气味，一种矫健而优雅的美的感受，连同他某些部分的迷茫，猛烈地冲击他的大腿内侧的神经。</p><p> </p><p>直到这辆凯迪拉克跑到附近的加油站停下Merlin才有“双脚着陆于坚实土地”的感觉，两肋间释出奇异的轻松。<br/>Arthur带Merlin走进对面那家不起眼的酒馆，他扶着Merlin一侧以协调他们的步伐，或者说他搂着Merlin的一侧。<br/>“酒精疗法？”Merlin有点明知故问。<br/>Arthur给他一记眼刀。<br/>酒保是个胳膊上有刺青、亚麻衬衫扣子乱成一团的黑色长卷发的英俊男人，还特地画了下眼线，模仿《发条橙》。他把一张画着粉色字体“New York Dolls”的唱片支上唱针，冲来人调皮地眨眨眼睛。<br/>“你知道的，今天是星期天，按规定不能卖酒，公主。<br/>“也不会给你的玩具男孩卖可乐。”他瞟了一眼Merlin。<br/>“Gwaine…”Arthur压低喉咙。“Merlin是我妹夫，你记得的，Freya。”<br/>他发Merlin这个音的时候总有一种教堂唱诗班的抑扬顿挫。</p><p>Merlin对这个称呼有点不适，他还不是呢，尽管已成为周围人默认的游戏规则。<br/>可他至少不该被人随时和Freya绑在一块儿。是吗？<br/>“那我也宁愿带他私奔到墨西哥，你难道就受得了那对诱人的颧骨和嘴唇吗……M-er-lin？可爱的名字……”Gwaine抛了个媚眼，Merlin刷地脸红了。就算是和Will谈论女孩子的胸部他也从来没有陷入这种窘境。<br/>“天哪Arthur，至少说都是1973年了，还和Uther遵守清教徒规矩？你知道有多少人想钻进我的皮裤。”<br/>Gwaine裹着紧身皮裤跟上音乐跳了一个舞步，“Personalitycrisis you got it while it was hot…”（New York Dolls《Personality Crisis》）<br/>Arthur翻了个白眼，并不回答。<br/>年轻的酒保从柜子下叮叮当当地摸索了一阵，摆出几道威士忌，“好吧如你所愿，公主，免费赠送，下次多请我一轮。别忘了酒精才不会洗涤你饥渴的肮脏灵魂，‘酒保忠告’—特别篇。”<br/>他凑到Arthur跟前，湿溜溜的舌头在嘴角上揽了半圈，眼神挑逗地勾着他。<br/>所以Arthur是来这找他，他的情人？这也不应该大惊小怪，不然他以为带他出来是干什么……某种程度上，Gwaine又是个过分漂亮的家伙……Merlin有点不安地想。<br/>“谢了Gwaine，真感激有你难得的慷慨。”Arthur躲开Gwaine的攻击，把杯子推近了一点。<br/>“以及，你允许的话，这位可爱的Merlin是否愿意让我请他一杯酒？”<br/>“好吧。”Merlin的意思其实是，好吧，所以Gwaine不是Arthur的目的，他以为的那种关系。<br/>Gwaine愉快地吹了吹口哨，正中一杯迎面泼来的威士忌。<br/>“可惜了这酒！Gwaine，我可真不小心。”Arthur佯装惋惜地扬扬手下的杯子。<br/>“可如果你被人知道给不够年龄的人卖了酒，就不是坏了规矩那么简单了呀。”他夺过Gwaine手里的威士忌瓶子，自己又倒了一杯。</p><p>等回到车上，Merlin觉得他有必要申明，“我才不是未满21岁，就没碰过酒精的傻气中学生。”<br/>Merlin确实不满21岁，所以其中有一半话是事实。<br/>“但你看起来很像会担心舞会裙子的乡下女孩。”<br/>Merlin不太想数清他这句话中包含了多少层歧视含义。<br/>“不像你，自以为是的菜头！”<br/>“菜头？有这个词吗。”<br/>“柯林斯辞典512页，画了个巨大卷心菜头，意思是Arthur Pendragon。”<br/>“Merlin！”Arthur朝Merlin没有受伤那侧的肩膀打了一拳，说，“这是骑士间问好的礼节。”<br/>“嗷……”<br/>“您，Arthur公主，可真有骑士风度。”他引用Gwaine。<br/>“看来Gwaine愚蠢的恭维话让你不知天高地厚，所以我负责让你认清现实，他会和每一个四脚生物调情，以及擅长玷污我的声誉。”Arthur抬起一边眉毛。<br/>“Gwaine是谁？听起来比你聪明？”<br/>“而你的招风耳是我见过最蠢的失败品。”Arthur善意地提醒。<br/>“你的龅牙也好不到哪里去！”Merlin回击。真的，他忘了什么时候还注意过这些，不过Arthur那两颗小虎牙的确很丑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur漫无目的地开车，有时候会停下来找些坑坑洼洼的酒棚子去喝酒，Merlin怀疑他身上有某种隐藏的酒馆磁铁。有时候又会和Merlin为一些鸡毛蒜皮的理由吵架，比如阿瓦隆湖边每年吸引多少种候鸟过来筑巢，Gaius的大小眼是先天还是后天形成。但他们都史无前例地一致同意Morgana绝对是天生的绿眼睛恶魔。Merlin的意思是，至少看看她那和Arthur一样的顽固下巴！他挥舞着长长指头来充分说明这点，让Arthur又赢得一拳。于是Merlin改口讲诉他第一次遇见Morgana的尴尬情景。<br/>“就连莫德里德也继承了她的狡猾。”Merlin总结。<br/>“伟大的Merlin，你凭借空前绝后的聪明才智终于发现了这一点。”Arthur开到阿瓦隆湖时熄灭了发动机，在故事末尾毫无讥讽意义地赞同。</p><p>一路过来，Arthur摄入的酒精越多开车反而越平稳，下巴的线条也更温和，Merlin几乎快忘了一开始讨厌Arthur的理由，是什么来着？Arthur倾斜着贴身酒壶，压着阿瓦隆湖畔的野花，偶尔看看湖面又仿佛穿透了湖水凝视着其他地方。夏季浓烈的草叶香沉溺在潮湿的土壤气息里，仿佛在密谋一场激情而迅猛的暴风雨。暴风雨之后，这片湖通常会更漂亮，催生出肥厚的蘑菇和松树球、各种乔木发达的根系、水鸟和鱼的猫鼠游戏，甚至更多野营的游客，给湖边的居民增加一点额外收入。阿瓦隆湖区的原住民不贫穷，但也不算富有，基本上处于与世无争的自由状态，直到卡梅洛特的入驻。</p><p>“你不害怕我把你推下湖淹死？”Arthur嚼着一根草问。<br/>“我保证把你一起拖下水，做鬼也不放过。”<br/>“你不害怕我开车把你丢到某个破破烂烂的地方？”<br/>“Morgana会为我复仇。”<br/>“你不害怕我把你带到这种偏远的地方是为了某种堕落的目的引诱你？”<br/>Merlin大笑出声，把草根下的泥土揉搓成球，但不知为何隐隐约约有点内疚地想起Freya这个遥远的名字。<br/>Arthur不屑地回答，“那也没关系，你今天安全得跟教堂一样。”<br/>听起来他把Merlin的回答当作了“是”，伸手去拿他们中间的银色扁肚酒壶。<br/>Merlin很快找到一个可以反驳的聪明论点，“教堂也不总是安全的。”<br/>“确实，比如像我这样的怪人就不喜欢教堂。”Arthur侧过身，带着一种洞察一切的表情凑过来。Merlin又可以闻到他嘴里的酒味，这次要淡一点，和他浅粉色的嘴唇很匹配。<br/>“但比如Freya就喜欢那些橙子花冠啦、白纱啦、洒洒圣水的地方，你知道会的。”<br/>“我还不是你的妹夫。”<br/>“至少在未来嘛，我意思是。”<br/>“那也不一定。”<br/>“哈，有趣，不过这也没错。”Arthur没有再追问，Merlin有点说不清的失望。<br/>有一些瘙痒的虫子在草地里鬼鬼祟祟，于是Merlin抬头仰望黯淡的天空，月亮还没出来，可能被云层挡住了。他等待着一些东西出现，是关于月亮的，想改变Ealdor的天气你只需要再等五分钟。</p><p>“你知道我应该选择格温，这是我的命运，去顺应每个人的愿望。”<br/>“你曾有过某些类似愿望的东西吗？”Arthur问。<br/>“我？”<br/>“似乎这里还有其他叫Merlin的白痴。”<br/>Merlin对这个问题习惯性摇了摇头，但Morgana那次在楼梯上强硬的语气和那种久远的迷茫随之出现在他脑海里，仿佛对这个问题有某种混沌的自然反应，所以他一不留神那几个词好像自己跑出来了。<br/>“古典文学？认真的，Merlin？”<br/>“我不知道。”也许他大概知道。<br/>“那你得把它搞清楚。而我，我就只希望有一天我不再存在。”Arthur比划着奇奇怪怪的手势穿过天空，又灌下几口酒，把脑袋枕在石板上，絮絮叨叨了一些关于命运的胡话，似乎又醉得口齿不清。<br/>随着某片云层的波动，月亮透出几点零零星星的光线，Merlin情不自禁也颤抖了一下，胃部神经也颤抖了一下，紧邻的酒壶失去平衡把内容物几乎全部倾在他受伤的膝盖上。Arthur为他重新更换绷带。</p><p>他这一次拆得异常小心而漫长，Merlin感觉到他指尖的醉意让他绷带上犹豫，几乎可以说有点紧张，Merlin的伤口被他隔着绷带不小心触碰到的时候，有什么地方仿佛触电地打了个激灵，Arthur紧抿着嘴，似乎在懊恼自己的专业失准。伤口在膝盖上形成有一定倾斜的Y字状，靠左侧的那条斜线要长点，靠上的那条已经结了薄薄的痂，但是取下的内层绷带都被血和杜松子酒打湿了，缝线也也凝结了深锈红色的细小血珠。Arthur用棉签一点点蘸去伤口边缘处的半凝固的血浆，被刮平的几根毛发连同瘙痒的神经又倔强地站起来。<br/>血还在从伤口中缓慢地渗出，灼烧的酒液稀释了新溢出来的血液，散发出淡淡的腥甜。当然杜松子酒本来就有猛烈而短暂的植物汁液香，一种森林树木的气味，酸涩清苦又有不可抗拒的原始诱惑。浓稠深厚的鲜血也大致如此，令人上瘾的铁锈味和迷人的腥气、和缓慢的痛楚融在嘴里久久萦绕。<br/>所以真奇怪，为什么调血腥玛丽非要用伏特加和番茄汁？</p><p> </p><p>直到Merlin被一种微妙的刺痛击中时他才从幻想的迷途里清醒过来，发现Arthur就像初次吮吸母乳的幼狼一样在轻轻舔舐他包扎了一半的膝盖上未挥发干净的血酒，潮湿的舌尖下传来不连贯的酥麻和压抑的痛楚。他一向不太灵敏的触觉被无限度放大，甚至感受到Arthur唇部的压迫感从全身袭来，有点粗糙但依然柔软、虔诚的嘴唇，在他枯竭灵魂的每一个角落跳着乞求之舞。</p><p>接下来的事情就更混乱了，他只记得手下Arthur水藻般丰满的毛发触感，或者临摹着不太光滑、有着明显疤痕的皮肤轮廓，意料之外地支出了冷峻的骨骼或者热气腾腾的峡谷，在褐色的光线下散发出昏暗迷离的腥气。<br/>他每一块不规则的凸出物都遭到了那对唇瓣的潮湿入侵，从舔舐脆弱的锁骨，撕咬柔嫩的耳垂，吮吸毛发湿润的肚脐和乳尖，盘旋到细腻的蝴蝶骨，就像爱抚地图上的落基山脉。而Arthur蒸腾的毛孔在他的呼吸里辛辣地扩张，克制力破碎后的苦味顺着绒毛上晶莹的唾液和汗水汇集、滴落到他胸口，流淌更沉默的火焰，从他的颧骨、他攀附在Arthur小腿肚上的脚趾开始燃烧。他身上的粗糙手指从腰肋贪婪滑向脊椎线下光滑的凹陷，他们得想办法把那些障碍物，形式复杂的棉布衬衫和颜色可憎的袜子扔进湖底。<br/>“千万别告诉我你还是个处女。” Arthur很擅长破坏气氛。<br/>Merlin的答案是朝他的肩膀狠狠咬一口。<br/>不过他确实只最多和学校高年级的女生在胡妮丝的沙发上做过一些腰部以上的摩擦，直到胡妮丝提着菜篮子回家，打开门……<br/>然后Will嘲笑了一个学期。<br/>Arthur的手指继续向下滑行，拐到密林深处的沼泽地，他选择性忽视了Merlin抽噎的海绵体，一边继续着啃咬耻骨，舔舐丛林的游戏，一边在下垂的囊部狡猾地摩挲画圈。Merlin颤抖着抽进一口气，突然觉得睫毛也有点潮湿。<br/>很快，膨胀的快感堆积到了近乎痉挛的程度，Merlin抽出一只纠缠在Arthur头发里的手想去触碰，被Arthur残忍地压了回去，以一种渴求母亲抚摸的幼兽姿态。于是几声耻辱的呻吟从他胃里艰难挤出来，漂浮在稀薄的空气中，直到另一条火热的舌头潮湿地包裹着他的尖端，几根仿佛从未感受过的粗糙手指环绕住勃起。<br/>那些温暖的手指在把握皮革方向盘时的蛮横、缝合伤口时的灵巧、金色头发的骄矜、红润嘴唇的傲慢，全部砸在Merlin虚弱的神经末梢上，被拉成琴弦一样的粗细，可怜巴巴地颤抖着，随着Arthur动作越快，那种情绪越无处可逃，就像那些蓄力已久的果实最终在极度缺氧和空白的慌乱中爆发出汁液。<br/>再后来在他们混乱的抚摸和呼吸中Arthur也高潮了，Merlin嘲笑他像个神庙里被信徒强迫观看交配的希腊公主。Arthur回之以脚掌和Merlin面部的亲密接触。<br/>“那也许意味着我低估了我的魅力或者你对我的崇拜？”某人大言不惭。<br/>“好吧，至少Gwaine欣赏我的才华。”<br/>“你再提Gwaine！”<br/>“Dollophead！”<br/>“这又是什么你杜撰的词？”<br/>“和菜头一样，意思是Arthur Pendragon”<br/>“所以我确实低估了你对我的迷恋。”他把Merlin揉进胳膊下，让他发出吱吱的求饶。<br/>然后他们并排躺在草地上，一起呼吸着月亮、露水和汗水的气味，直到某种不可避免的低落阴影笼罩。</p><p> </p><p>等到重新缠好绷带回到车前的时候，Arthur却不打算开了。<br/>“什么意思？”Merlin摸不着头脑。<br/>“我想也许伟大的Merlin法师会愿意学学现代交通工具？”<br/>“我膝盖还有伤！”他指指腿上齐整的白色绷带。<br/>“自动离合，只要你右脚控制刹车和油门，白痴。”Arthur把他按回座位防止逃跑，让Merlin试探着晃动档位杆和方向盘。<br/>红皮套桃花心木的方向盘握起来很坚实，Merlin第一次听见发动机野蛮的啸叫，颤巍巍让车晃动起来时，他的心着实吊在半空中。<br/>“接下来怎么做？”<br/>“别着急，把脚移到油门上。”Arthur帮他把车门合上，锁稳。<br/>Merlin松开刹车，让脚挪到另一只踏板上，这台钢铁机器猛地向前一冲。<br/>“别松太快，慢慢向下压。”Arthur难得的细心，胳膊搭在Merlin肩上，伸手给他指出灯光的作用，听上去并不是很复杂。<br/>但他踩下油门的时候，脚心却是虚空的，仿佛空心玻璃。<br/>Merlin不敢对它用力，每当风声开始在耳边响起他就急急地去碰一次刹车，汽车吞吞吐吐地颤抖，就像老磨坊里抽抽嗒嗒的风车。<br/>于是Arthur缠绕着他的手，拨开车灯，方向盘在他的掌控下变得安分。<br/>“要像这样。”他听起来有点疲惫。<br/>压在他身上的手再次引起了皮肤和胃的共鸣，但这次要柔和得多。又或者是他的精力更多放在了学习开车上，他总是乐于学习任何东西，学起来也很快，直到因为某些原因不得不中断。或许他还是更愿意继续下去的。<br/>“记住一直向前开，一直开，别让引擎熄火就行了。”<br/>Merlin的耳朵决定顺从这个课程建议，专心让汽车维持在一个缓慢但平均的速度。他的手掌把皮套捏出汗印时，终于平稳转过了生平第一个惊心胆战的拐弯，有一对明晃晃的车灯从他们背后悄然窜出。<br/>尝到这次鼓励，他逐渐加速，直到两侧的枫叶林慢慢变成了不连贯的灰黑斑块。也许Arthur是对的，Merlin不太情愿承认。<br/>“有其他车呢？”<br/>“那也一直看着前面，只要我没教你停，就永远不要。”<br/>“不要让任何事阻挡你，即使是任何人，Freya，Morgana，我也不行。”<br/>Merlin习惯性要嘲笑他，你以为你是谁呢？傲慢自大的金发混蛋。至于…呃，好吧，至于今天这些…是意外…<br/>所以他又专注于开车，可是，这些问题…Arthur愚蠢的布丁脑袋是怎么思考呢…某个随时随地发情的混蛋？……他把视线强行投到地平线上，待会儿再想。<br/>于是灰黑色的模糊块接连不断地从两边褪去，他的视线余光只看见其中灯光下一晃而过的白色斑点。</p><p>开了大概没多久，或者Merlin自认为没多久。因为他只是盯着远处起伏的黑色地平线和连绵的上下坡，来往喧嚣的车对他自动避开，他甚至聪明地猜到了用相应的档位以对应不同坡度的上坡或者下坡，一个惊喜的发现，他需要和Arthur分享。<br/>他偏过脑袋，Arthur已经瘫在皮垫上睡成了一团烂泥，一只手松松垮垮地埋在领口，另一只手蜷缩在折起来的腿和椅垫、那只银色酒壶构成的三角形空间里。</p><p>“嘿！Arthur？Arthur！快醒醒混蛋！你可不能半路睡着！”他紧张起来，他一边看路面，一遍遍叫醒Arthur。他不能停，他还不会停车，只好一直往前开。<br/>Arthur在他的呼喊中一动不动，对Merlin的焦灼于事无补，他硬着头皮顺路开下去，他根本不记得来时的路，只好碰碰运气。<br/>晚上的路牌看不太清，字迹都斑驳了，所以他把速度降下来数着路过的建筑物：点了绿灯的白色房子是来时看见过，还怪阴森的，但那片玉米地又好像没见过，啊对了，是这条路……他大概迷路了几次，但不知怎的还是绕回了主干线，他继续小心翼翼地往前开。<br/>擦身而过的车都比他快，其中一辆是载满手舞足蹈的醉酒青少年的敞篷轿车，放了吵闹的音乐，向他们的车砸来了一个命中率过低的啤酒瓶子。另外几辆也因为他不会变换灯光、或者是速度太慢而不停按喇叭催促，刺耳的噪音让人有点手足无措。<br/>等路上只剩他一辆车时候，终于安静下来，地平线在前面，阿瓦隆湖被抛在后面，这辆火箭尾的红色凯迪拉克载着他们徒劳地向前奔跑，一条桀骜不驯的红龙。他旁边，Arthur在梦中酣睡。他的均匀的呼吸那么安详，就像婴儿一样，Merlin想象着他睫毛在脸上投下稀疏的阴影。可以的话，他会希望每天清晨醒来都是这个声音，Arthur的声音。<br/>如果他是那个古代的Merlin，会不会每天忙着叫这个懒鬼起床，拉开窗帘，掀开厚重的被子？啊还有，那个Merlin是法师，Arthur的保护人，他可能还得负责每天背诵新咒语，熬夜背诵，熬夜！就为了保护他在战场上脆弱的肉体凡胎？他可是伟大的法师Merlin，醒醒吧你个皇家菜头，就像我现在拯救落难公主一样把你安全护送回家，公主！<br/>这些繁杂琐事想起来竟然有一点可爱，让他忍不住嘴角上扬。<br/>就是这一刻，他大梦初醒地意识到他永无可能回到Freya那栋房子了，任何地方都可以，除了Freya。他怎么会产生和Freya结婚这个念头？那是将会无法原谅的自我背叛，而和Arthur在一起却不是，他和Arthur在一起是什么呢？<br/>Arthur是他贫乏生命中倾入的色彩，脑子里的声音回答说。<br/>他漫长的人生迷雾直碰到Arthur才逐渐清晰，以他压抑的欲望、他的希望。<br/>现在，他真想把车一路开到墨西哥去，如果用Gwaine的话来说，或者像《逍遥骑士》那样在路上永不停歇。在那里，他自己的房子里，一所海边、迎面朝风的小屋，亲吻Arthur和海洋同样蓝的眼睛和睫毛，亲吻他蓬乱的金色头发，亲吻他可笑的牙齿，亲吻他的脚趾头，在松软沙发上或者坚硬地板上结结实实地做爱，而不是一场末日审判前夜的荒唐激情，他不应该这样结束。<br/>但是Arthur怎么想呢，他在想什么呢，他为什么还在喝那么多酒，他为什么要让他开车？他那些复杂、混乱的语气中曾经有过一丝想要留下Merlin的意图吗？如果他有，他为什么从来不说？又或者它仅仅是那种偶然的荒诞派体验？<br/>有些是Merlin现在不知道，后来也不一定知道的问题。<br/>所以他希望这条路永远不要在地平线那边结束，Arthur像这样待在他身边就好了，安详地梦呓着，胡妮丝、Will、甚至他新近发现的梦想和他比起来都黯然失色。但现实是，短暂的梦始终无法停留。</p><p>当Merlin把车开到卡梅洛特酒店大门时，他惊讶地听见Arthur的声音传来，<br/>“刹车停下，拉制动杆。”<br/>Arthur给他一个白眼，“别这样，Merlin。我进城那会儿就醒了。”<br/>“那你为什么…”<br/>“一个新手开始探索的时候最好不要打乱他的节奏。Merlin，而且你的车技也不是那么糟糕透顶……”<br/>“你身上有一些特质，我说不清是什么。但我一直相信你能做到。”<br/>Arthur又在讲一些他听不懂的话了。<br/>好吧。Merlin打开车门，“那你一个人能回去吗？”<br/>Arthur点点头，但他看起来依然很疲惫，衣服松松垮垮地挂在身上。</p><p>不久后的几个晚上，Merlin辗转难眠地回忆这件事，希望他当时没有让Arthur一个人，或者没有放任他离开就好了。他本应该不惜一切手段把他留在身边，一杯热茶，温暖的床铺，也许还有数不清的玩笑、嬉笑打闹和亲吻，Arthur就至少不会剩下那样的选择。<br/>不会有吗？其实他也不确定。<br/>他直到那时才明白，当时他和Arthur都在逃避着什么。但他本应，如果有一点点勇气的话，让它不以悲剧的回音做结尾，尽管他也知道悲伤是这类短暂停留注定的结局，就像Morgana回到Uther手掌心一样的结局，是那种Merlin一向不喜欢的结尾。</p><p>“真希望我能有你这样的勇气，Merlin。”Arthur说，走过来抱住他。<br/>他下定决心地紧紧拥抱了Merlin，这让他感觉到一种长久的安全感，持续了很久，再后来这种安全感变成了一种模糊的疤痕，但也像所有疤痕那样，持续了很多年。让他感觉似乎他们第二天还会再见面，留给他希望。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>整个第二天Merlin在飞旋的不安中度过，他慌张地留意身边每一条可能和pendragon家有关的消息，厨娘们的飞短流长，往来宾客的窃窃私语，每一个黑发女孩似乎都有Freya洞察一切的漆黑眼睛，每一块衬衫布都带着Arthur的味道。<br/>第三天Merlin用来嘲笑自己的天真，在Arthur眼里，可能这只是一场青春期发情般愚蠢、毁掉他原本就不看好的未来的激情，他那些假想的未来从来也就只是梦幻泡影，根本不存在的东西，没有任何意义，他还期待些什么？<br/>第四天Will大跌眼镜地（如果有眼镜可跌）发现Merlin对着新闻报纸发呆，从凳子上跳起来，威胁吃掉胡妮丝所有戚风蛋糕，随后榨取了真相。<br/>“Merlin！我从没想过同志游行的彩虹旗会先系在你这样‘妈妈的乖男孩’身上！”Will显然偏离了重点。<br/>事实证明胡妮丝也从来不会像其他人那样大惊失色，Merlin告诉这件事后，她只握住他的手说，“永远做你自己就好，Merlin。一直以来，我所做的一切都是为了你，我真希望我没有让你感觉到那些错误的压力和责任。你应该选择你自己的生活。”<br/>胡妮丝把抽屉里那张存款单给了他。<br/>第五天，Merlin几乎说服这只是他平凡人生中一节迟到的启蒙课，让他认识了自我，因为“Arthur是个彻头彻尾的混蛋”，他没上锁的房间门被人一脚踢开。</p><p>绿眼睛的Morgana竖起一边眉毛，把他逼到角落里无法动弹：“你对我弟弟做了什么？”<br/>不应该先考虑Freya？<br/>Merlin躲过Morgana的刨根问底，<br/>“我们没做什么。”<br/>除了在草地上口交。后面半句差点跟着脱口而出。</p><p>“Arthur不见了！”Morgana猩红的血盆大口一张一合，手里卷着一筒报纸。<br/>那张报纸狠狠撞上Merlin的脸，粗标题上赫然印着“阿瓦隆车祸，撞击桥头自燃”，里面是详细的说明，Merlin想了好一会儿才意识到这些扭曲的黑色符文意味着什么：</p><p>今早一辆敞篷轿车被发现在阿瓦隆湖区5号公路13号桥撞毁自焚，车身烧毁至无法辩认，内有一具烧焦尸体残骸，未能确认死亡时间，需要等待牙医档案比对身份，痕迹检验表明为醉驾或疲劳驾驶……</p><p>“我希望这里面不是他！所有的地方都找不到他，甚至Gwaine和附近的每一个酒馆！我们搜索了每一个酒馆……我找遍每一个男妓出没的街巷，当然这件事他们不知道！Uther会在襁褓里掐死他……Uther…Uther，你看见的！你和Arthur说了什么……我就知道！Arthur看你的眼神！可怜的Freya以为你只是害怕婚礼……但她都还好……可是Arthur…你知道他那些酗酒的习惯…我拜托你看着他…这个胆小鬼留下我一个人去面对Uther和这一切…胆小鬼……他逃脱了……”</p><p>Merlin听见Morgana的声音越来越小……就像在真空中传播，她几乎没在呼吸…她怎么可能在不依靠空气呼吸呢？他看见Morgana血红的嘴唇在张张合合，在念某种无声的咒语，它逐渐发紫发黑，壁纸上的花纹在纠葛厮缠，那些形象，穿插其中，来来去去的的画面，就是书页里会动的插图，半点声息都不再有。<br/>一切又回到那个问题，他是真实存在的吗？还是Morgana是真实的？<br/>至少，亲身可以体验的唯一真实，是胃的抽搐，就好像胃里有一个巨大的泵，抽干掉了空气和血的疼痛，然后被上了发条旋转着拧开，和支离破碎的神经、无声的尖叫、优美的疼痛，谱成五声部的赋格曲，由一部小提琴给拉着，疼痛着拉扯着……不过很快就连这种疼痛都模糊了，干裂的油画一样斑驳陆离、分崩离析，地面是不是在旋转？天花板在哪？……空气为什么凝固了，像胶水一样混浊…他僵硬的头脑也像胶水一样粘合了…</p><p>最后他发现自己瘫坐在床脚，对着空气发愣，拿着镇静药的Gaius和立在窗边的Morgana在他附近，窗帘是灰色，窗棂漆成白色，窗外的电线杆上有一两只交错的黑背山雀，他们偶尔会抬起一只脚。<br/>山雀背后是悠长的公路，旁边围绕着参差错落的城区住宅和灰绿的树影，再远一点的地方，可以望见的是一些起伏的丘陵，在盘旋依存之间逐渐褪成雾气蒙蒙的灰蓝，在那片灰蓝的某个地方，可能就是阿瓦隆湖的一角，Merlin从没去过完整的阿瓦隆湖，它太长、太大，太过于复杂，就像整个Ealdor小镇就是寄生于它的附属产物。在永生的阿瓦隆精灵眼中，人类，这些凡夫俗子，和他们滚滚而来的金钱帝国实在不足为惧，弹指一挥间，这些生命就灭亡了，什么战乱和平、富有贫苦、欢喜哀愁都化为尘埃，难道有人会悲哀尘埃的消亡？永生的Merlin会哀悼一个旧事纷纭、王朝更迭后的故人吗？</p><p>Morgana走前给他留下一封手札，气焰已没有初来的嚣张：“Merlin…我不能怪你，我们都是一样的人……但这是他的选择，不管结果如何，我都不该逃避了…Merlin，也祝你好运。”<br/>她脱下高跟鞋，吊在手里，飞一般地走开了。</p><p>手札是Freya的笔迹，只有一句话：如果你愿意回来，只需要告诉我。<br/>Merlin再也没有遇见过她。</p><p>End 1（结局1）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏天快结束的时候，Merlin查看银行账户，发现里面比应得的工资部分多出了整整一万元，一万块是个不小的数目，当时来讲，相当于一年私立大学的学费，或者Merlin家里半年不吃不喝的收入。于是他决定碰碰运气申请了纽大的文理学院，拿到了校内奖学金，如果再加上每学期的兼职收入，他基本上可以支撑大学四年的开销。<br/>也许这就是一个新的选择。</p><p>Merlin查过汇款的来源，那笔钱是从纽约寄过来的，Freya那时还没离开Ealdor，Morgana不像是会使用匿名方式的人，知道这件事的人只剩一个微乎其微的可能性，也是必然性，Arthur。一直下落不明的Arthur，他可能在那里。这也是他申请纽大的另一个原因。</p><p>当然，那件湖畔死亡悬案在半年后FBI接手后就水落石出了，是南部某个州的一伙年轻贩毒帮派开车路过Ealdor，Merlin从阿瓦隆回来遇上的那群载歌载舞的青少年。他们其中一个醉酒的伙伴趁他们下湖的时候把车偷偷开走，意外车祸汽油爆炸，其余人怕惹祸上身逃窜了。</p><p>纽大学习的四年期间，他都没能碰巧遇到过Arthur，在这座城市数以百万计的人流里能偶遇某个故人本来也是天方夜谭，Arthur也更可能离开了这座城市去到其他地方。但至少他知道Arthur还活在世界上的某个角落，对他的再次出现还抱有侥幸的希望，说不定哪天呢？</p><p>他在一个咖啡店里碰到过兰斯和格温，兰斯从一杯倾斜的热咖啡下拯救了他，Merlin发现了他手上的戒指和格温没有阴霾的微笑。<br/>从格温处得知，那座在Ealdor的房产因为后几个夏天少有人住，无人修缮，已然卖掉。鉴于Arthur失踪，Freya跟随慈善组织到了非洲，Morgana更是全国奔波、漂泊不定，薇薇安和Uther的婚姻终于宣告破产，薇薇安顺从自己想法去做了一名社区学校的商业英语老师，住在学校对面的单身公寓，养一条狗。<br/>当Merlin问到Morgana时候，兰斯指指咖啡店熙熙攘攘人群里的一角，Merlin看过去，电视屏幕上在播报一则反反复复的新闻：<br/>多家企业因雇佣外来黑工、压榨工人计件工资而遭到质疑，股价大幅下跌。<br/>“这就是Morgana的事业，对抗Uther的卡梅洛特和卡梅洛特相类似的公司。”<br/>“我是她的助理，关注妇女权益运动。”格温眨眨活泼的眼睛。<br/>不愧是Morgana，她转身就把高跟鞋扔进了火里，赤着脚扬长而去。</p><p>但是他没问Arthur，他不知道从何提起，也不知道该不该提起。<br/>从格温他们旁观的角度看，Arthur和他的交集，并不比同一个大厅排队取票的意义多多少。<br/>他在大学期间某个聚会上讲述过这次经历，当然是被迫的情况下。这个短暂的故事赢了全场哑然，打破沉默的是一个叫Elena的女孩：<br/>“如果他真的再也不会见到你了呢？”<br/>“他这么多年都没有来找过你。”<br/>“他还记得你吗？”</p><p>Merlin从没考虑过这个可能性，他梦想的只是终有一天再遇见Arthur，即便那时候已经白发苍苍。但Elena的话让他忐忑不安，那天晚上他和聚会上一个叫Edwin的年长男人，也是后来他长达三个月的男友，拥有了他们之间最好的性高潮，他也是一头金发，但比Arthur更偏红一点。</p><p>鉴于这个新发现，他就常常在火车车厢的乘客、他打零工的快餐店的顾客和一些奇奇怪怪地方遇到的人的身上拼出Arthur的痕迹，在他们的喘息声里回忆Arthur的呼吸，然后在幻想中获得高潮。这是很容易的，只需要寻找一头狂乱的金发、一些执拗的下巴、笑起来会露出的小虎牙、胸口细软的毛发和伤疤，再加上记忆里永不枯朽的蓝眼睛，Arthur就从未消失，以一个永远不会离去的影子存在着。<br/>印象里，那个影子嘲讽的语气甚至比Arthur更Arthur。他其实很怀疑如果有一天他遇见真实的Arthur，会不会因为Arthur不再是当年那个傲慢忧郁又美丽的金发混蛋而失去他呢？或者Arthur早就已经不记得某个耳朵形状奇怪、颧骨高耸、因一次邂逅而铭记终生、叫做Merlin的执拗“白痴”？Arthur到底已经是他的执念，某种拼命维护安全的神像，还是一个真实存在过的人？就经验里看，记忆是会骗人的。</p><p>他把这些记忆写进报纸杂志的短诗里，赚取一些维持基本生活的稿费和读者的回信，他还给那家报纸定期写写乐评专栏，发掘新音乐态势。纽约的文化浪潮，在衰弱的经济里反而愈发生机勃勃。新闻阅读和纷乱的思想流派，早就已经对他来说不是需要憎恨的催眠教科书，尽管他依然厌恶其中那些天花乱坠、花花绿绿的“民意代言人”，他们和Uther一样记得看着闹钟喝着咖啡、下午茶穿制服背心以免着凉。<br/>“没人比真实的穷人更能代表穷人”<br/>这是他和Will的原则，他后来开车回过Ealdor，Will在给Gaius的药店做助手。<br/>他最近的任务里有纽约地下音乐，自从英国的性手枪席卷大地，轰轰烈烈的地下朋克运动，已经成为比兰波的诗歌更能直接表达情绪的方式。朋克乐队television的主唱自称魏尔伦，一个和浪子兰波纠缠半生的情人，也是他今天晚上的节目单主菜。</p><p>直到他在入口遇见了Gwaine，还是那头纠缠不清的黑色长卷发和近乎半裸的上身。<br/>Gwaine两眼一亮，“Merlin！几年不见，你还是拥有这么美味的颧骨！”<br/>好吧，典型的Gwaine。<br/>而且记忆力出奇的好。<br/>“Gwaine，你又在搞什么鬼把戏，再晚就没位置了。”Gwaine一个赤膊的短发男伴在喊他。<br/>“失陪了，Percy在叫我。麻烦的妻子，或者丈夫、伴侣，随你们怎么称呼，‘婚姻’就是这样。”Gwaine俏皮地吐吐舌头，又说，“不过有一个人看见你肯定会很高兴。”<br/>他指指对面吧台上的一个人。<br/>光线昏暗，依稀能辨认那是一头金发。</p><p>“嗨，朋友，要打个赌吗？”这依然不算Merlin最好的搭讪技巧。<br/>“你叫我朋友，虽然我不认识你？”说完，这个金发傻瓜才懒洋洋地扭过头。<br/>他愣住了，随即咬住颤栗的下唇，僵成一个扭曲、复杂的笑容，“Merlin。”<br/>他对“Merlin”这个词似乎有一百种以上不同的发音修饰技巧。<br/>所以Merlin知道他那些漫长问题的答案了，不管随着时间流逝，Arthur是否会年华老去、美貌不再，又或者Arthur这么多年在哪里，他在干什么，他有没有忘记Merlin，这些都从来不重要。Arthur只需要做的就是出现在他的生命轨迹中，他就会立刻不远万里飞奔过来，就像月亮面对地心引力一样无处可逃，就像他的命运。</p><p>“你无论提出什么要求我都同意。”Merlin想了一下，补充说。<br/>“这种烂俗把戏我才不会上钩。”Arthur哼出一个轻蔑的鼻音。<br/>“所以我要……”<br/>Merlin顺着他手指的方向看过去，是刚刚上台的暖场乐队，歌虽然不出彩但很有反叛意味，男主唱戴一顶礼帽穿着吊袜带高跟鞋，其余三个男孩也都赤裸着上半身。<br/>“唉，那个主唱头上的帽子真不错，你能帮我拿来吗？”<br/>Merlin偏偏头，把嘴抿成一条线，夺过Arthur的酒一饮而尽，“好吧，要知道我可不再是21岁的青少年。”<br/>这个要求听起来并不复杂，当然前提是如果他是魔法师Merlin。<br/>所以Arthur看着他挤过人海冲到第一排，险些被中间pogo的人群撞倒，被挤开的人扬出几句辱骂。<br/>早该让他吃点苦头，Arthur抬起一边眉毛，戏谑地想。<br/>只见Merlin冲上台，（这种地下小酒吧的舞台并不高，基本上一跳就可以上去），吊住主唱脖子狂吻，就像那种疯狂的粉丝，一开始反响不太热烈的台下突然爆发出欢呼喝彩声。<br/>于是主唱也很快回吻了，Merlin趁势抓住帽子倒下来，让他们滚到地上。他们再次站在台上的时候，主唱已经没有了帽子，但他很快奏起另一首歌《Fall in love with me》：<br/>“You look so good to me, <br/>Here in this old saloon,<br/> Way back in west berlin, <br/>A bottle of white wine, <br/>White wine and you,<br/> A table made of wood, <br/>And how i wish you would, <br/>Fall in love with me. ”<br/>Arthur看呆了，直到Merlin手里旋转着帽子，出现在跟前，他才反应过来。<br/>“Merlin，你是个白痴！”<br/>有充分证据表明Merlin是他闻所未闻、见所未见的难以忍受的白痴，谁的男朋友会因为一个愚蠢的赌注冲上台吻别人？除了Merlin。<br/>于是他只好把Merlin锁在怀里，一百次、一千次地吻他直到Merlin开始挣脱他的控制。</p><p>“明年的同志骄傲月游行，我们一定得把他们拉上，Gwaine。”Percy指着那对难分难舍的情侣说。<br/>“待会儿你叫他们吧，我不过去了，他们太恶心了，超越了任何黏黏腻腻小情侣的巅峰。我打赌如果可能的话，他们的繁殖速度会比兔子还恐怖，在自以为没人游泳的湖边露天草地上闪瞎你双眼什么的……”Gwaine举起酒杯。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>乐队用的是朋克歌手Iggy Pop的歌，吊袜带也仿佛是Iggy pop穿过但那张图我清相册给删了……最后这一段抢帽子的戏码借用的是《skins》里的情节。<br/>关于Arthur：其实按原本走向Arthur应该是死了的……但不忍心于是乎双结局吧……忽略最后一章就是死亡结尾BE……<br/>关于文笔：我文笔真的烂……太不会写对话和紧凑情节了……更偏向于描写啥啥啥乱七八糟的随笔类东西……改了很多遍……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>